


Love and Life ~ Connected melodies

by Konoha79



Series: Love and Life [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drama, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I just want all of them to get along, Like one big family, M/M, Mostly the same plot with a bit twists and additional scenes, New Directions having the chance to act on there promise to protect Kurt, Rachel being Rachel, Romance, The Warblers are like a second family, They are so obvious, be warned, first time writing in english, hints of violence and abuse, i love those boys seriously, klaine is endgame, set in season 2, the bullies are everywhere, typical season 2 stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha79/pseuds/Konoha79
Summary: Kurt is sick of it. Being bullied on a daily basic does that to you. He just wants to escape so why not spying out the "gay" Glee Club also known as The Warblers. He would have never expected what turn his life takes from there on. For the first time in his life he gets the feeling that everything could get better. But... can it really?~Chapter 4: There always is the possibility of something going wrong





	1. Prologue

Life is not always fair.

That's what Kurt learned in an early age.

He knows tons of examples to prove just that. One of them is the situation he is in right now.

Two bulky boys in front of him, both holding a cup filled to the brim with an icy substance. Kurt doesn't need to see the brand on the cup to know what's inside. Hell he didn't had to turn around as soon as his name was called too know what is to come.

Coldness that hits his face like a slap, a thick colorful substance that drips off his face and onto his clothes, sticking onto his face, and clumping in his hair. A cry of pain leaves his lips. It stings. It stings so bad. Not only his eyes, also his body starts to hurt once its roughly shoved into a set of lockers behind him. With no coordination left he stumbles to the floor, the laughs of his attackers growing fainter and fainter...

  
You see life is not always fair.

Especially not if you are different, if you stick out because of what you are. Especially in a state like this, in a high school that could be out of a dramatic movie. With football players and cheerleader on top of the food chain and the 'odd' ones being their targets. Especially if said odd ones attend the glee club.

Long story short Kurt is part of said Glee club. He is proud of it, since he has a strong love for singing and dancing, acting and performing and his friends are there. At least he thinks they are his friends but he is not entirely sure anymore. Later more on that.

Being in the glee club definitely has it downs, but that's of course not the only reason why the jocks in the school hate him. They hated him before, maybe even since the day he started to attend McKinley. You wonder why? 

Kurt is gay. Kurt is gayer than the 4th of July and he is not ashamed to admit it. He shows it with fashionable clothes and flamboyant appearances. Things that hetero guys in their puberty seem to find very disgusting and need to show or maybe even correct him by using unnecessary violence.

Its nothing new he knows the drill, he got used to be insulted and slushied. It still hurts but he can cope with it.

But a few weeks ago things started to get different, they started to go out of control and he doesn't know what he did to get a much harsher treatment than before from his main tormentor Karofsky, a football player of course. The insults turned to threats. The slushy once every three days turned into several ones in one day and then there are the shoves.

This violent shoves into lockers or walls, anywhere where his skin starts to bruise from the rough treatment.

Kurt can handle it. He really can, which doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Not the act itself, but the fact that no one not even his friends (or family he liked to call them till now, cause that's what they are supposed to be in the glee club - a family) seem to bother, or even notice. The sad thing is that he is not sure if they would stand up for him even if they did see what happened.

What happened today made it quite clear that they don't want him, maybe don't even see him as part of their group not after they ushered him out like that. He simply wanted to help.

Their goal in today's week is for the boys to sing a traditional girl song and vis versa. A dream came true for Kurt, well almost. The boys don't want him in their group. Puck insulted his ideas and sent him off with the suggestion to spy out one of their opponents in the Sectionals. Which is very insulting because of two things.

The first would be the hidden message beneath his words that clearly says:

_You are useless. I don't want you hear. Do something- anything as long as its not here, as long as you don't get in my way._

The second would be that he sent him off the check out The Warblers- the name of their opponents - and the reason of an ongoing joke in their team, since their glee club comes from on all boy school and the gay jokes are flying everywhere.

Of course Pucks sent's him there, probably wants him to stay there forever, not that he would mind, sounds like a paradise in his ears. Everywhere sounds better than here.

Kurt sighs at that thought and starts to stand up. He whimpers as the burning sensation in his eyes intensifies, cutting the sound off with a set of teeth in his lips. The tears that want to roll down his cheek makes the burning even more antagonizing, not to mention the try to open them. A success after four failures.

He stumbles into the next boy bathroom, throwing his messenger bag into a corner he goes for one of the mirrors to take in the damage.

He winces.

The striped button down and vest - stained without hope of getting it out again. His hair - sticky and wet the styling he did on them in the morning gone without a trace and then there is his face.

Already pale in complexion the red colour of the slushie makes the white colour stand out even more. It doesn't look beautiful in his eyes, it looks sick.

Just like his normally glasz eyes, now tinted with a grayish colour, bags beneath them and a red hue on his lids. Gosh he looks like the mess he is inside. A look into the mirror shows him exactly what he doesn't want to see.

Holding back his tears with a sniff, he starts to get rid of every evidence that reminds him of the things that happened a few minutes ago.

It takes some time - time that he uses to think. His thoughts are a swirling mess but there is one thing he knows for sure.

He would rather spy on the gay club than spent another six hours in this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started typing this story out in german and now I had the desire to re-write it in a language people are actually going to read it in. :D  
> Please forgive me any spelling or grammar mistakes. I will try to get better and fix my mistakes. >O<  
> Basically this story is set in Season 2 and follows it plotline. With the twist of some added scenes and Kurt not leaving for Dalton. I wanted to write what could have happened if he stayed (He will still mostly interact with Blaine of course.)  
> There are many funny and exciting situations to write this way. I cant wait to share my ideas with you. ^°^


	2. I am fine is probably the biggest lie ever told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now? Do they know who he is? Should he run?   
> Its too late for that. Time to play it save.  
> "That almost looked like you two talked about me." Kurt tries to joke, Blaine looks uncomfortabel.  
> "Ehm. Maybe thats because we were."   
> "Oh."

Kurt is a nervous wrack.

The corridors around him are filled with young students, young boys, that laugh and chatter, walking past him without noticing, at least he hopes they don't.

He feels out of place, like he doesn't belong here what he doesn't - really.

He surely sticks out like a sore thumb with his make shift uniform and big eyes that go around in wonder. Maybe he should have thought about that before invading a private school. There is serious trouble awaiting him if someone finds out he is here and he still cant find it in himself to care. He doesn't even know what drove him to do this.

Does he want to be useful that much? Is the need to prove himself that big? Or... does he just need an excuse to escape..?

Kurt is not keen on finding it out, what he wants to find out however is why everyone around him seems so excited. The best way to find out would be to ask someone.

So he does.

He takes off the sunglasses and taps the first boy that passes him on the shoulder. The boy turns around and Kurt cant help but to let out a tiny gasps.

The most beautiful brown colour, hazel his mind helpfully offers - those eyes are hazel, he has ever seen looks back at him, filled with confusion, that is soon swiped away by a gentle smile.

Oh my god. He looks gorgeous, his face is like... and those black curl that try to get out of a massive amount of hair gel.. and...

God damn these teenager hormones for striking at the most unnecessary times.

Shaking his head slightly Kurt smiley back hesitant.

"Oh, excuse me. Um. Hi. Can I ask you a question? I am new here."

The boy looks him up and down. Kurt almost blushes under the attention until the boys smile gets wider as he sticks his hand out.

"My name is Blaine."

How polite to introduce himself first.

"Kurt." Kurt shakes his hand only hesitating for a second and starts to look around again. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The warblers.", says Blaine like its obvious. Kurt only blinks in confusion, what Blaine takes as a sign to continue. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school up for a while."

"Wait.. The glee club here is kind of cool?"

Blaine looks like he heard a joke. "The warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut."

Blaine doesn't hesitate to grab Kurts hand and pull the boy after him. Kurt can't help but to flinch at the sudden touch, not used to someone, especially a stranger, casually touching him without the intention of hurting.

But this stranger, Blaine, his hands feel so warm. Kurt cant help but to relax under his hold.

They run across the corridors. Blaine is occasionally glancing back to make sure Kurt can keep up their pace, always wearing a bright smile, as if the boy was not a mere stranger but an old friend. He looks so carefree that Kurt cant help but to smile himself.

Soon they reach a big door that Blaine pushes open. Kurt is almost disappointed that he has to let go off his hand, that is until he sees their glee club.

Their club room is huge and filled with all kind of boys. Black ones, small ones, blond ones, chubby ones, even foreign ones, everyone is gathered in one place getting ready for a performance everyone wants to see. Suddenly Kurt feels even more like an intruder and wishes his clothes wouldn't give that away.

"Gosh I stick out like a sore thumb." He swallows and holds his breath as soon as Blaine reaches out to fix his collar.

"Well, next time, don’t forget your jacket, new kid. You’ll fit right in. Now, if you’ll excuse me."

Blaine leaves after petting him on the shoulder, walking into the middle of the room, where the other boys already started to make some background music with their mouths. No playback, they are doing it a capella and ... apparently Blaine is part of them. That makes sense and leaves Kurt even more speechless especially after he starts to sing.

This voice could melt ice like it melts his bones. Kurt swears he never heard a version of Katy Perrys Teenage Dream like this before.

Every tune sits right, every note is nailed and the way these boys move while producing the perfect sounds, Kurt can only stare in awe.

Not only because he is impressed but also because he knows: They so are screwed.

New Directions don't stand a chance against them. They are too good. They are perfect.

That's what he wants to show them by clapping enthusiastically after their performance ends.

Blaine meets his eyes and Kurt cant help but to blush at the direct gaze and smile that suddenly seems to be directed at him. At least until the other boys start clapping him on the back and shoulder, telling him how awesome their performance was.

Maybe Kurt should take his leave now. He could go without getting noticed now that the attention of his newest acquaintance is off him. He really should leave, so why doesn't his legs move, until he sees a black boy glancing at him.

Kurt swallows after feeling the gaze. The same boys taps Blaine on the shoulder, without taking the eyes off of Kurt. Kurt want to be swallowed awhole, he even looks behind himself in the hope of having a big imagination.

Why cant there be someone standing behind him?

Glancing forwards again he is meet with the view of Blaine rubbing the back of his neck before stalking off into his direction.

Oh god, damn you legs for not letting him leave earlier.

What now? Do they know who he is? Should he run?

Its too late for that. Time to play it save.

"That almost looked like you two talked about me." Kurt tries to joke, Blaine looks uncomfortable.

"Ehm. Maybe that's because we were."

"Oh." Kurt tries to sound innocent and air headed. "And why is that?"

Kurt is surprised his lips don't have holes in them after he chews on them like his life depends on it.

Blaine doesn't answer. He looks conflicted and opens his mouth again before simply snatching Kurts wrist in a strong hold dragging him out of the room. A panicked gasp leaves Kurts lips before he can stop it, followed by a desperate try to free his wrist. Luckily he gets released as soon as Blaine notices the scared look in his eyes.

"Hey. I am sorry." He says drawing his hand back like being burned. His voice is soft and gentle. "I didn't want to scare you."

Kurt looks at him wary. A sigh leaves Blaine's lips. In the same second he holds out his hand for Kurt to take. "Come on, Kurt. We need to talk."

Strange how the same hand that wanted to drag him away with violence one second ago can look so inviting in the next.

Blaine is not forcing him - he is offering and Kurt almost feels overwhelmed at the nice gesture.

It doesn't need more than a second of hesitation for Kurt to take it, not regretting that choice one second after Blaine's brown eyes lighten up like a Christmas tree. Gently he squeezes the taller boys hand and pulls him away.

A feeling of dread engulfs Kurt after leaving the sight of other people. That's what people who beat you up in punishment do, right? Getting you away from the hoard, separating you so you cant cry for help.

A deep sadness hits Kurt at that thought.

Would Blaine do that..? Would he beat him up if he knew that he is a spy? Does he already know and is dragging him away because of that reason?

There are too many questions that don't get answered till he is seated in a chair. Kurt is almost surprises that their walk didn't bring them outside.

They are in the cafeteria a huge one that almost looks like a dining hall. He would gladly look around in awe if he wouldn't be that scared. Blaine leaving with the remainder not to leave doesn't help with that feeling. Quite the opposite Kurts heart starts to beat even faster with the fear of whats about to come.

"Latte?"

Kurt flinches visibly surprised to see Blaine standing in front of him again, holding out a cup filled with freshly brewed coffee.

"Thank you...", whispers Kurt almost to soft to be heard. His big blue eyes are wide in shock.

How comes that Blaine is so nice to him? Shouldn't he beat him up right now?

"You are free to drink. Its not poisoned. Look."

Blaine takes a sip out of his own cup making Kurts lips twitch upwards for a second after the lame joke.

He still gives Blaine what he wants by taking a tiny sip, warmth filling his insides as soon as the warm liquid goes down his throat. The taste of coffee is flowing his taste buds.

Seems like some sort of last dinner to him. Bringing him something that he is going to enjoy and make him feel safe before the real punishment starts.

"So. Lets talk.", says Blaine sitting down beside Kurt keeping a close look at him. "Which school are you from?"

"McKinley." The answers leaves his mouth before Kurt can even think about it. "I mean: I used to go there-"

"Leave it. I know that you are a spy." Kurt swallows dry. "A terrible spy."

A blush spreads on Kurts porcelain skin after that devilish grin Blaine shoots him. The first part of his plan seems to be humiliation. It is very effective. Kurt suddenly is very interested in a inexistent spot on the table

"Oh.", stutters Kurt faintly. "Its very civilized of you to invite me for coffee first before you beat me up for spying later on."

"What are you talking about? I am not going to beat you up? Do I really look that mean?"

This makes Kurt look up again.

"Looks can deceive."

Which makes Blaine mouth open before closing again not able to bring out a suiting answer.

"I cant say that's not true. I know people that pretend to be your friend only to stab you in the back afterwards. But that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about. In fact your spying was so bad that It made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."

Damn. That boy is good.

"I- No, I mean... Can I ask you a question without being judged?"

The timid sound of his voice makes Blaine want to hug the fears outta this boy, sadly he has to settle on a quick nod.

"Is everyone in this school ...gay?"

Laughter fills the room. Out of all question he could ask Blaine definitely didn't expect this one. Kurt looks so done and seems to draw back into him self even more which makes Blaine quick to answer.

"God no. This is not a gay school. I mean I am gay. Some of my friends are too. But Wes and David- my best friends - are straight. This school is not that great because everyone is the same, its because it has a zero tolerance harassment policy."

There is no answer. Blaine doesn't need one, he can see how Kurts mouth shapes into an silent 'Oh' like the mere thought about such a thing existing turns something in him.

The sad look in his eyes grows deeper, more desperate, filled with some sort of longing. A longing Blaine gets too well.

"I take it you are having trouble at school"

Kurt makes a wet sound far to similar to a sob.

"You have no idea."

"Try me."

An offer Kurt has to take. No one of his friends notice. No teacher ever listens to him and now a stranger, a boy who knows him for mere ten minutes already sees through his facade and wants to know more probably even wants to help. What made him deserve that kindness?

"I’m the only person out of the closet at my school.", starts Kurt with a silent and calm voice, visibly struggling with getting the words out. "And I tried to stay strong about it, but there’s this Neanderthal who’s made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."

At this point his voice breaks.

"What about your friends?", asks Blaine careful. "Are they not standing behind you?"

Kurt almost laughs at that.

"God, no. Everyone sees, but no one cares. No one would dare to take on Karofsky."

Must be the mentioned Neanderthal, Blaine decides to remember that for later.

"Some of the girls sometimes help after me getting slushied."

"Slushied?"

Kurt shakes his head not really in the mood to explain that disgusting shame.

"But standing up for me..? Trying to be there before it happens... Don't get me wrong, I don't want them to fight my battles. I simply wish that they would be there. That they would see me. Even if I don't blame them for not trying."

"How can you not?"

"Because we are a family. At least that what we pretend in our glee club. They have their problems. I have mine. They share them, I... keep them by myself. Why should I tell them? Come on, Blaine, its not hard to miss the gay kid getting pushed around, they all know that I am being bullied, but they are too, and they wont defend me more only because I have the worse end of the rope. At the moment I am taking their hits. But it doesn't matter, because I am the gay kid that doesn't even fit into a glee club full of sore thumbs. Maybe the teachers are right: I have to fight my own battles."

"That's not true!", shouts Blaine, startling Kurt who didn't expect such a strong reaction from the Warbler.

"You are not to blame for what others do to you. You are not supposed to fight every battle alone. Having friends means to share your sorrows with them like they do with you. Being friends means putting your own well being on the second place for a bit, to be there for your friends, to see that they are troubled, doing everything to make their pain go away."

Blaine could have gone on and one with his rant. What he does he talks more, words that Kurt cant even focus on anymore.

Blaine cares. He... he really cares.

No other person ever said such things to him. No one ever tried to understand him or tell him that its not his fault, cause that's what everyone always drills into him.

You are different so its your fault for being treated that way.

That's a way of thinking Blaine doesn't encourage at all. His words make clear that the way how things are now are wrong, and that its everyone's else fault for not stepping in.

"You are an minor, you cant control everything, especially not the actions of others, that's why teachers exist to defend you in situations you cant defend yourself!"

If he doesn't stop to talk like that the younger one will definitely break out in tears.

"Kurt." There is a neediness, a hint of desperation in Blaine's voice. His fists shake, as he places his hand beside the other ones, almost touching it. "How bad is it..?"

"... I am getting verbally abused on a daily base. Name calling, insults, the usual stuff. The daily slushies and since a few weeks he... gets violent. Pushing me into lockers, walls, everything he finds suitable not caring for the accidents that may occur."

"Accidents?"

Kurt flinches, as if he said something he isn't supposed to.

"He... doesn't look where he hits me and..."

Kurt trails off, absently brushing over his temple. An action Blaine catches. Carefully- to not frighten him - he takes his wrist and pulls it away from his temple, brushing the same strand of hair away to see a purple bruise around a cut.

"How...?"

"My locker was open. He pushed me and I hit the edge of the door."

Blaine takes a deep breath, drawing his hand back. Kurt fears to have angered him, wouldn't he start talking again with a more silent voice.

"What about your back..?"

Blaine noticed that the boy doesn't sit properly. He never leans onto the back of the chair, sitting perfectly straight looking a bit uncomfortable doing so. Not to mention dumbfounded after Blaine mentioned it.

"My...? Just a bit sore and bruised. Nothing serious."

"As if. Kurt, this is more than serious. It should have never come to violence. How can no one notice?"

"I am an good actor and trained my poker face since elementary."

Then why are you crying right now? Is what Blaine wants to ask not bringing it over himself. He isn't even sure if Kurt is aware of the tears that roll down his own cheeks.

"You know that you cant continue living like that, don't you? If you always keep everything to your self you are going to break under the pressure one day."

"What do you expect me to do?" Kurt whipers, looking down at the hand that now rests on top of his.

"Look. I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty. And they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like, _hey, if you’re gay, your life’s just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it._ So I left. I came here. Simple as that. So you have two options. I mean, I’d love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton’s sort of steep, and I know that’s not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?"

"Confront him. Call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn’t stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something that I really, really regret. So if no one is there to help you. You have to help yourself. If no one is going to tell him to stop, you need to do it. And if you did.."

Blaine leaves the sentence incomplete, to get out a piece on paper scribbling something onto it, before handing it to Kurt.

The boy looks at it curious and feels his heart stop.

It's Blaine's phone number.

"Call me. It doesn't matter what you need, just call me when you feel like it."

Kurts fingers glide over the numbers scrambled on the paper.

"Why....?" He asks softly. "Why are you doing this for me..?"

"Because." Blaine reaches out to brush the tears from his cheek with his thumb. "You need someone. Nobody wants to be your someone? I am offering myself willingly. I know what its like to not have anyone. Its a horrible feeling, and I don't want you to do something stupid because you cant handle the pressure anymore. You don't deserve this. No one does."

What can one answers after such honest words? Whatever it is Kurt cant find the right words, maybe it has something to do with the fingers that glide over his cheek for a few seconds, before Blaine draws back again to give him some space.

He is so thoughtful. How can a person be so kind and caring? Kurt has no answer, everything he can do is mutter a quiet "Thank you."

That's all Blaine needs to smile again and help him to his feet.

"As much as I would love to continue our talk. I think I already missed a class and you should get home too before someone misses you."

A nod is the only answer he gets.

"Well then. See you, Kurt. Don't forget always keep your head up high. You deserve better, so take it."

He waves over his shoulders and the younger ones brain shortcuts.

Blaine. Nice. Caring. Attentive. Understanding. Listened. Helped. Noticed.

"Blaine!" Kurt cries in the last second and rushes forward to press a note into his palm closing the others fingers around it looking up into those warm brown orbs grateful und sincerely.

"Thank you. I mean it."

"You are welcome."

Sometimes helps come in unexpected ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt let you leave with only the prologue. It doesn't give a real hint about the content of the story.   
> Sadly I wont always be this fast at updating ;D


	3. You cant force your beliefs on others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be the victim.  
> The bullying wont stop if no one stops it. You have to be the one stopping it.  
> Something inside of Kurt snaps.  
> Without putting any real thoughts into it he chases after Karofsky.  
> He played the victim long enough but not anymore.  
> This is the day he is going to end this one for all.

"Dad! I am home!", is the first thing Kurt screams through the house as soon as he walks in.

He chucks his shoes off and gets rid of his jacket hanging it onto the nearby rack.

He drove home after talking with Blaine feeling far happier and energetic than he did the last few weeks. He still cant believe it to be honest.

He went to Dalton to spy on them and befriended their soloist. At least he thinks they are friends now, even if not, he talked with someone about whats hurting him. Someone listened for the first time. That alone makes him feel like a big weight is lifted off his shoulders.

"Hey, son. Where is Finn? Don't you usually drive home together?"

Burt looks up from his spot in front of the television. A football game is airing in the background, what a surprise.

"We do. I kinda missed glee." The admission makes his father frown.

"Why? Did something happen?"

His tone is worried which makes Kurts heart stop. He feels bad about lying to his father but he could never tell him about the bullying. Not after he still recovering from an heart attack.

His father is sick and very happy since being in a relationship with Carol.

Kurt could never take that happiness from him, not to mention be the faulty one for another health shift.

No.

He could never life with losing his father.

"No. I simply was exhausted and decided that I cant deal with another monologue of Miss Rachel Berry."

That makes Burt laugh out loud.

"That girl is a force of nature and an annoying one that is. Don't tell Finn I said that."

"Scouts promise", smiles Kurt drawing a cross over his chest with a finger.

"You are a good boy, Kurt."

"A good boy that is going to make some dinner."

"Please tell me I am going to see some meat."

"Maybe if you watch a cooking show."

Kurt chuckles at his fathers goodhearted swears and makes his way into the kitchen. Having already decided what to make it doesn't take long to get out all the ingredients and needed equipment.

Knowing the recipe by heart he starts to boil some pasta and cut up some vegetables mind drifting off to a pair of hazel eyes that seems to vibrate warmth.

Strange how things can change in such a short time. He could have never expected the turn of events that took place today.

He cant help but to smile thinking back to everything that happened, blushing immediately afterwards after realizing that he cried in front of stranger, a stranger that good looking no less.

God, he hopes he didn't embarrass himself too much in front of Blaine. He will have to make sure to correct that the next time they meet...

The next time.

His heart picks up a beat.

There is going to be a next time.

The thought is probably the reason that makes him blurt out a little melody while he finishes with making dinner

**_Isn't it strange, the way things can change_ **

**_Life that you lead, turned on its head_ **  
**_suddenly someone, means more than you felt for_ **  
**_house in its yard, turns into home._ **  
**_Sorry but I meant to say, many things along the way, this ones for you._ **

**_Have I told you I ache, have I told you I ache,_ **  
**_Have I told you I ache, for you..._ **

He gets interrupted halfway through the song thanks to a door slamming open.

The brutal sound makes him jump and look up surprised.

Standing in the door frame is no one else but the captain of the football team Finn Hudson, also going by Kurts future stepbrother.

"Finn Hudson. Dont slam the doors on me."

Kurt glares at him with the best bitch face he can muster at the moment and switches off the stove.

"Oh, sorry, dude. I just wanted to check you are here."

That answer does make Kurt frown.

"Where else should I be?"

"I dunno. You missed Glee, man."

"So you noticed my absence?", huffs Kurt while getting out some plates, placing them on the table along with some forks and spoons.

"Of course. You are gonna be my bro and after Puck said that bull you were gone like..I did search for you, ya know? Thought that Karofsky-"

The name alone made Kurt flinch back.

"Maybe dumped you somewhere."

Very nice way of putting that. Which only confirms Kurts way of thinking that everyone sees but no one has the balls to help. Letting out a deep sigh Kurt looks up at Finn to make clear that he did not get dumped somewhere and that Puckerman can stick his grapes where-

"Dude, did you cry?"

Kurt blinks surprised at Finn suddenly standing right in front of him, mustering his eyes and the red colour that apparently still surrounds them.

"W-What? No. Of course not."

Kurt makes a few steps back, his pride making it impossible to admit that he indeed did cry mere two hours ago.

"But your eyes are like all red."

Finn points at them as if Kurt could see the redness without a mirror.

Said boy has to roll his eyes, slapping Finns finger out of his face to go past him.

"I didn't cry. I got a nice cold slushie in my eyes on my way to Dalton if that's what you wanted to hear."

Finn makes a face at the venom in his words reaching out to stop Kurt from leaving the kitchen.

"Wait a sec. You didn't take Puck serious did ya? Come on, dude, you know how he is. He didn't want to insult your..."

"My what, Finn? Gayness? That's a very fine way to put it."

Kurt jerks his shoulder to make the other loosen his grip on him.

"That's not what I said."

"You didn't need to. I get it. Puck is a jerk that can talk all he wants but he was right with one thing: Spying the Warblers out was the best thing I could have done. The two hours of driving was worth it. You wanna know why? Cause they are awesome. Their soloist has a voice that I cant compare with anything else I ever heard."

Those are his last words before he storms outta the kitchen, taking a deep breath to calm down before smiling at his father.

"Dad, dinner is done and only needs to be served. I will have to excuse myself, I already ate before coming home and are very tired. I would like to skip dinner to learn a bit."

Kurt leans down to him by placing his arms on the back of his chair so his father has it easy to look at him by craning his neck backwards a bit.

"You did?" He asks with a raised eyebrow

"Yes. I had a rough day we got a new assignment in Glee. I am sure Finn is going to tell you all about it."

Burt doesn't look all to convinced, his eyes almost burning into his sons.

Kurt prays for a god he doesn't believe in that his father wont notice his swollen eyes and if he does notice not call him out on them.

"Alright, son. Get some rest. Don't overwork yourself, you hear me?"

"Of course not. Goodnight, Dad."

He pecks him on the cheek and goes to his room. Kurt really attempts to study some french but he cant concentrate.

Every time he reads a sentence he has to start over again and again since the words don't want to make sense which is not good since he usually is top place in his french class.

Deciding to simply leave it be, he starts on his daily skin routine, getting dressed in some pyjamas afterwards so he can chill on his bed while reading the newest reportage in the vogue. At least until he hears some noises like steps going down the stairs to his room. Knowing that it has to be Finn he quickly hides the magazine under his pillow and turns off the light hiding under the blankets to fake sleep.

A few seconds later there is a silent knock on his door.

"Kurt?"

Finns voice follows the opening of the door. He stands there looking at his apparently sleeping stepbrother till he sighs and leaves.

Kurt lets out a relieved breath, thinking about continue reading wouldn't the pillow feel so nice under his head.

It only takes a few minutes for him to drift off to sleep.

~

The following day makes Kurt regret attending school.

Its not because of the slushie that welcomes him first thing he enters.

He is so grateful that Quinn was around the corner and had the decency to help him clean up. Even if she and the other girls don't notice how much he suffers they still help with the little things and that's something Kurt cant help but to appreciate.

The locker slams that he got every break also were painful but expected, what really was the icing on top - and he is talking about the moment, cause if he would have known what else the world has in petto for him today he would have never gotten out of bed in the first place - is that everyone from the New Directions seem to know that he spied on the Warblers.

Thank you very much, Finn Hudson.

"Spit it out, Hummel."

Gotta love Pucks way of greeting.

"Hello to you to Puckerman always an honor to talk with you."

Puck doesn't even roll his eyes but keeps on following Kurt till he is seated, of course Puck snatches the chair in front of him and sits onto it backward still facing Kurt.

"I heard you really did go to Dalton. Didn't know you had the balls."

"I don't need to listen to this."

"Not keen on telling us what you were up to at gay city? What's wrong, Hummel, no one tried to get into your pants?", jokes Santana as rude and sarcastic as ever.

"Satan, the school is not for gays. Most of the boys attending are straight."

"No wonder your panties are in a twist."

And this was the moment Kurt really wanted to smash his face against a wall.

Thankfully Artie saves him from the mean jokes by rolling over having picked up onto their conversation.

"What did you find out? Are they good?"

"I don't know why I should tell you.", says Kurt in all honesty.

He doesn't owe them anything. Especially not after getting kicked out without even being allowed to talk about ideas for their performance. Even though the topic was made for him. Okay, maybe the feathers were a bit too much but they could have told him in a nicer way.

"If you don't tell us that means you are a traitor that sticks to the enemy!"

Rachel shrieks the words like someone insulted her personality, which is trash by the way.

"You know what. I don't even care. I didn't find out their songs, their performance, nothing, but I can tell all of you one thing."

Everyone gets silent and leans closer desperate to hear what Kurt has to tell them.

"The Warblers are fantastic. And their soloist can sing as good if not better than Finn."

The reactions that follow are as shocked as he imagined them to be.

Rachels mouth snaps open and close again like she can't believe that could be true, on the other side she knows that Kurt tells the truth and is able to pinpoint when someone sings good or bad which makes this even worse for her.

The rest of the New Directions seems uneasy with that information seeing their win already out of reach.

Kurt almost feels bad for them but hiding the truth would have done more harm than good. At least they can react now.

Feeling like he belongs or not he still wants to win the Sectional, heck the Nationals. He wants them to be on top but maybe not by always letting the same persons sing.

Sadly not everyone thinks like him.

Satisfied with the silence he triggered Kurt gets up. It was this moment Mercedes and Finn decide to enter.

"Holla white boy."

Kurt smiles at the greeting, gifting Mercedes with one of his rare true smiles.

She looks like she wants to add something deciding against it after feeling the tension that's rising after her white boy looks at Finn.

Looks like there is something that needs to be settled.

"You told them?"  Kurt immediately accuses him after Mercedes sat down.

Finn even has the guts to look sheepish. "Yeah...?"

It sounds more like a question than an answer.

"What in the world made you think you have to tell them?"

"Since you did it for the club and the team I thought maybe you want them to know, so we can appreciate that you would go that far for us..?"

A weak try to defend himself.

"I didn't do it for you or the club" Kurt hisses mad. "I did it for me!"

No more words are exchange after Kurt decides he has enough and storms off to the exit, wouldn't Sam and Quinn choose that exact moment to enter, putting him to a halt.

"Hey, everything alright?"  Sam asks the second he sees the rage on Kurts face.

Said boy shakes the head. "Forget it. Just tense."

Kurt doesn't even try to sound convincing. That's probably the reason why Sam pets him on the shoulder before leaving to high five Finn. The same shoulder Quinn lays a hand on.

"You sure you are alright? No more slushie incidents today?"

She really got a bit motherly after giving birth, a trait that makes Kurt relax under her gentle touch.

"No. I am fine."

"Good. Then you can fully concentrate onto the girls performance. We are going to sweep the floor with you." Quinn announces confidently.

"We will see about that, Fabray." Kurt teases her before returning to his seat.

It was halfway through the girls performance that Kurts phone vibrated. He doesn't hesitate to check the new message.

His heart does a flip as soon as he sees who sent it.

_Blaine: Courage_

~

A single word that means so much.

Kurt is still in a daze, looking at the one message over and over while walking down the corridors of McKinley.

Warmth spreads through his body just like a oversized smile spreads on his face. Blaine is thinking of him. He wants him to have courage.

Sadly Kurt doesn't think he can give him what he wants.

That's until a big hand invades his view, smacking the phone out of his hands.

The device drops to the floor with a heavy sound. An even louder sounds follows after someone pushes Kurt into the next set of lockers.

Ignoring the pain he looks up directly into the smirking face of Dave Karofsky that walks away like nothing happened. 

But something did happen.

Kurt got pushed.

He got hurt without a reason.

Suddenly a single word invades his mind.

_Courage._

To face the day. His tormentors. To stand up for himself.

Don't be the victim.

The bullying wont stop if no one stops it. You have to be the one stopping it.

Something inside of Kurt snaps.

Without putting any real thoughts into it he chases after Karofsky.

He played the victim long enough but not anymore.

This is the day he is going to end this one for all.

"Hey!"

The scream leaves his lips as soon as he tumbles through the door to the boys changing room.

No one but him and Karofsky are there.

Good. Enough space to give that Neanderthal a piece of his mind.

"Hey, I am talking to you!"

Karofsky glances up from his position in front of his locker barely admitting Kurts existence.

"Girls locker room’s next door." Is the only answer he gives.

Kurt huffs disgusted. "What is your problem?"

This seems to get a reaction out of him since he snaps his head in Kurts direction.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?"

" 'Sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

Kurt cant help but to groan at that, balling his hands into fists.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy’s nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammerhawk? You’re not my type."

He doesn't know where he gets the courage to talk like that. Without comma and pause. Without thinking about the consequences his words may have.

Maybe he is stupid and maybe he is just really really done and desperate, with the hope of making all of the pain end by facing his fears.

Maybe Karofsky wont be interested anymore, if his prey fights back. Even if its only with words.

Sadly Kurt is too focused on his rage to notice the weird way Dave is looking at him.

How his voice quavers while talking or his eyes roam all over Kurt.

"That right?"

"Yeah. I don’t like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they’re thirty."

Now that's something that feels good to say.

Karofsky doesn't seem to like what he hears and shows that by slamming his locker shut turning his body to Kurt glaring down at him.

Suddenly the boy feels so small flinching away from the loud sound.

"Do not push me, Hummel."

Dave threatens drawing his fists back into the perfect position to punch Kurts face in.

Kurt swallows. Scared for the first time since entering the room.

"You gonna hit me?" He lifts his chin proudly locking his gaze with Karofskys not looking back for a second. "Do it."

"Don't push me!"

"Hit me! 'cause it’s not gonna change who I am. You can’t punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignoramus out of you."

Why? That's a question Kurt is going to ask himself so many times in the future.

"Get out of my face!"

Why didn't he see the signs?

The way Karofsky's whole body is shaking with effort, trying to hold himself back from doing something he denied himself for so much time.

How his voice raises an octave, filling with a hint of desperation and need.

How his gaze can't fully concentrate on the others at the moment so strong and determined glasz eyes always darting down a bit.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can’t handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Maybe its because not even in his wildest dreams he could have imagined this.

The rough slide off a hand against his cheek, cupping it with a brutal force to push it forward against a even rougher pair of lips.

Blue eyes widen in shock unable to comprehend whats happening.

The fingers digging into the silken skin of his cheek to keep him in place, the meaty body suddenly pressing against him, pinning his forearms against his own chest unable to move them, to push, not that the thought crossed his jumbled mind.

Not when a unwanted pair of lips roughly move against his.

It feels wrong.

It feels utterly wrong and disgusting but he cant do anything against it.

Kurt never felt that helpless before.

It seems to last an eternity before Karofsky draws back, the disgusting taste still lingering on his lips.

Kurt must look like a deer caught in the headlights.

All scared and frantic eyes, while his body shakes like a leave in the wind, looking at his abuser with nothing but horror and lack of understanding.

Karofsky doesn't seem to catch that or maybe he does and simply doesn't care, since he leans in to catch the brunets lips again, not being able to perform more than a subtle brush of lips before getting shoved back violently.

Reality is catching up to Kurt and makes him react on impulse, drawing arms close to his body, stepping backward against the lockers - he should run but he doesn't believe that his legs will carry him.

He slowly shakes his head, hands going up to his lips unbelieving, tracing the swollen skin where he is still able to feel the pressure of the others lips.

Karofsky follows the gesture and Kurt is scared that the other boy is going to force himself onto him again, till realization is visible on his face, followed by shock, shame, confusion and rage.

He punches against the locker violent enough to make Kurt flinch before storming out without acknowledging him again.

Kurts legs give out the second he is gone.

What just... What just happened?

He cant make sense out of the situation.

Is any of this for real or not?

#it feels real even though he wishes for all of this to be a horrible nightmare. To wake up in his warm bed with no worries.

He tugs his legs against his chest, that hives with a silent sob.

Karofsky kissed him.

Hot tears gather in his eyes..

His bully is a closet case and violently kissed him.

He stole his first kiss.

That was the second Kurt knew he cant stay here. He has to get out. He cant handle this.

He doesn't know what to do with himself, with this situation with...

Shit... Karofsky kissed him. He was abused.

What can he..

What shall he do now?

~

Kurt doesn't know if he should thank his body for moving onto its own accord. While his mind slipped of into the abyss of pained thoughts and dark depths, his legs brought him to his car. He was in no condition to drive, but his mind wasn't in the right place so he didn't care.

He started the car and took off. He drove and drove not knowing where to, simply needing the feeling of having control and driving gives you control other a lot of things. It needs concentration and makes you forget everything else.

Normally he would agree whole heartly but nothing can take his mind off what happened a few minutes ago. Even though it must have been more than two hours ago since his car is now parked in front of the Dalton.

He has no clue why this seems to be the place of his mindless drive and at the same time he knows exactly why.

Looking into the front mirror he makes sure to dry his tears and get his breathing back to a normal pace.

He cant hide the fact that he cried for two hours, nor the exhaustion his whole body screams, but at least he can hide how panicked and scared he really is inside.

Finding the corridor he ran through with Blaine was surprisingly easy, the choir room was another point entirely.

"Oh no. I am late! Late again! Wes is going to kill me and David will scream until his lungs are hoarse!"

A clear and nice voice says, it belongs to a blonde scrawny boy that runs up the stairs or at least he wants to until he notices Kurt.

He comes to an abrupt halt an innocent "Huh?" leaving his lips after seeing the stranger that sticks out from the norm without his blazer.

Kurts lips form a tight line having enough problems without getting scolded for visiting a school he clearly doesn't attend.

"Excuse me? Can I ask who you are? Are you lost?"

"I am looking for Blaine." Kurt says quickly his voice breaking in between the vowels. "Blaine from the Warblers, with the nice voice."

The blond boy blinks.

"You know Blaine? Wait nice voice? Don't tell him that he will get an ego boost."

He wants to be funny but Kurt has no energy to laugh. Something the boy seems to notice, a look of worry flashing in his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? You are shaking. You don't need to be afraid."

Kurt shakes his head.

"Please. I need to see Blaine. I will leave if I am not allowed to be here. Just.. if you know him tell him that I was here."

"What? No. You can stay. I will fetch Blaine, okay? How about you take a seat in the mean time?"

He reaches out to tap Kurt on the shoulder and make him notice the couch behind him, but the boy violently flinches back as soon as fingers brush over him.

The blond boy draws his hand back immediately.

"I am sorry. I should have asked. I didn't want to touch you without permission. There is a seat you can take while waiting. Please sit down, you look like you will fall over any second. I don't want that to happen. I will tell Blaine that you are waiting for him. He will be here in seconds. I promise."

Somehow the gentle way the boy speaks makes Kurt much calmer, it sounds like the stranger understands.

He cant understand whats going on inside of him and he still sounds so caring and protective.

A single nod is all Kurt can muster.

The blonde doesn't need more to take off, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts...


	4. It's hard to talk about things we don't want to admit happened for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt beats around the bush far too hard to simply tell him that he got a beating from a bully.  
> Its scary.  
> "Kurt." Blaine tries more forceful needing to know what happened. "What did he do to you?"  
> "He kissed me."

Kurt is not the only one affected from their coincidental meeting. Quite the opposite.

Everything Blaine seems to be able to think of since sending the brunet boy home earlier is the sadness that shone in his eyes.

Getting insulted and abused on a daily basis. Blaine still knows how that is.

Attending a public school never is easy, especially if you are a social misfit, if you stick out. If you are gay for example. No one can handle that.

Blaine knows first hand how things can escalate once people find out.

That's why his heart hurts after hearing the situation Kurt is in. Its far worse than what he experienced on a daily basis, it has to stop.

No one deserves to be treated that way. Especially not someone that appears to care so much.

His classes aren't over fast enough and even afterwards he cant draw back into the private of his dorm not after two boys suddenly appear at his side sandwiching him in between them.

"Wes, David. Whats the meaning of this?"

Wes and David are two of Blaine's friends if not his best friends. They are the ones that tended to him once he started at Dalton.

They listened and comforted him, gave him security and protection.

They still do now, even though Blaine came a great way since back then.

He grew up from the scared kid to a real leader. He cant help but to smile after quoting David.

"Don't play pretend, Bambi. David told me that you had to handle a spy today."

David would be the afro-american boy that made him aware that Kurt is a spy in the first place.

Lets rephrase that.

Blaine knew he was a spy from the start but David was the one making him act out on it. That may seems responsible but David is the exact opposite. Always laughing and pranking others. Not like Wes is any better.

Wes is Asian and one of the smartest heads Blaine knows, a trait even more dangerous when he plans something devilish. He maybe strict and a man of formals but he has a kind and caring side that's not afraid to show some mischief.

"It was nothing. We talked and I sent him off a few hours ago."

The answer doesn't seem to satisfy any of them.

"Where is he from?" David asks curious.

"McKinley High." A school that seems like a nightmare.

"New Directions. Doesn't look like they will be much concurrence if they have to send a spy."

Wes is not amused about the situation, not like one can blame him.

As the head council member of the Warblers he is in charge of all of them and only wants their best. 

"He didn't came to spy. It was nothing but an excuse to visit us."

"What do you mean with that?" David frowns.

Blaine shakes his head not wanting to talk about such a delicate subject in the hallway and ushers them into his room. He is not surprised to see that Wes is already settled on the office chair while David is chilling on the bed, leaving some space for Blaine to sit on.

"Spit it out, Bambi. Whats wrong?", asks David as soon as he is settled.

"The boy that visited today his name is Kurt. He is gay."

"And you took an interest in him? Despite him being the enemy. Blainers, how could you?"

The over dramatic sound of his voice makes Blaine and Wes smile. Its a fruitless try to cheer up a talk that's going to be very serious. The both have known Blaine for years, they know exactly how he acts when he has something important to share, especially if its something that affects his feelings.

"Yes, David. I got the hots for him and as my legal parents I wanted to ask for your blessing." Blaine teases back and rolls his eyes.

"Me and your mother will have to talk about this."

Wes' eyebrow shots up. "Why do I have to be the mother."

"Cause I am to manly for it."

Under any other circumstances Wes would take offense in that and a verbal war between the both of them would break out but not today. Instead Wes clears his throat after glaring at David. If looks could kill.

"I guess what you wanted to say, Blaine, is that Kurt is getting bullied."

Blaine nods.

"Yes. Its bad. He gets insulted on a daily base and like that's not enough they added unnecessary violence. I am not only talking about some shoves here and then, he really got hurt. He has a nasty bruise on his forehead and I don't even want to know how bruised up his back is and that are only the things I noticed." Blaine meets their sympathetic gazes to express how serious the situation is for him. "He flinched back every time I touched him, heck he even thought that I am going to beat him up."

"That's awful."

"And that's not even the end of it, David. He keeps everything to himself. He never told anyone before, not only because he seems to be to proud to show how much he hurts, but because no one seems to care. No one notices him getting mistreated on a daily basis. No one stands up for him or even thinks about helping. He is on his own, even though his bully doesn't keep his hate a secret. Kurt gets mistreated in every possible way in public halls and no one tries to stop it, not even the teacher do anything. Its like its not their problem."

The more he talks the more urgent he gets. The need to help evident in his voice. Distraught by the mere thought of this continuing of someone else suffering like that.

The way Blaine acts and throws his emotions and thoughts into his words make it seem like he is talking about his own problems instead of those from a stranger.

Wes and David exchange a worried glance.

They are proud of Blaine and love him for being so caring and straight forward to act but at the same time they don't want Blaine to be affected all to much by this situation. Not after it hits far to close to home.

"This is horrible. I cant believe how public schools get away with that. His health surely is in danger and yet no teacher draws the line."

Wes shakes his head not being able to believe the affairs that rule over those institutes.

"Poor Kurt. He clearly needs someone that he can trust himself with." David says and Wes sighs.

"And I guess you are his someone now, Blaine?"

Blaine almost blushes after being found out that quickly.

"Wes you didn't see him. I had to offer my help. He looks so vulnerable like the next big deal is going to push him off the edge."

Wes lifts a hand to interrupt Blaine's try to defend himself.

"I am not accusing you of helping him, Blaine. I am glad that you are helping him. But you cant blame me for being worried. I feel like it was only yesterday that we took you in."

"What a great day that was. Young Bambi was so innocent back then." David day dreams which makes Blaine smile.

"You saying I am not innocent anymore?"

"Not after you found out how hair gel works.", jokes Wes and Blaine gaps at him.

"Leave my hair outta this."

They chuckled. A nice change from the serious topic that is until Wes decides to speak up again.

"I guess you gave him your number and told him that our doors are always open for him."

Blaine smiles as the word "ours" leaves his mouth.

"Yeah. I know its not much.."

David interrupts him without hesitation.

"Its everything you could have done. I also thinks its everything Kurt needs at the moment. You did good, Blaine. Don't play your efforts down like that."

Those two really are the best friends he could have wished for. Talking about friends.

"Does Kurt have friends? I mean he is in Glee club. Shouldn't they all be friends? Why aren't they doing anything? If one of us would get treated like that, everyone would be there the second it happens, we probably wouldn't let them walk around alone afterwards." David says "Think about that. Luke or... Jeff being in such a situation or even Bambi. We wouldn't even let him go alone to the bathroom."

Blaine makes a face, suddenly feeling very glad for the zero harassment tolerance.

"That's a picture I don't want to have in my head."

"But Bambi!"

The rest of the evening went like that. Talking with Wes and David about this serious topic before joking around a bit. Blaine feels better after sharing his experiences of today. Especially after Wes said:

"Next time he comes we want to meet him. Doesn't hurt having some more friend, right?"

Little did Blaine know that Kurts next visit is going to be the following day.

~

It happens during the practice for Sectionals.

Blaine gets his phone out to type a simple message to his new friend.. are they friends? Aquarientieres maybe, doesn't matter.

After having to think so hard about the boy he wants to help him even if its only with words. That's why he sends one little message with a word that brings him through every day: Courage.

Its all about Courage. He hopes Kurt will cheer up and not think badly of Blaine.

He doesn't want him to push him to hard to confront his problems. Kurt should take his own pace, and Blaine is going to be there every step of the way.

"Alright Warblers!"'

Wes hits the head of his gavel against the table, making a loud noise that draws everyone's attention onto him and the two other council members which would be David to his left and Thad to his right.

If you think that Wes is a know it all you never met Thad who is as wise as someone double his age.

"Today we will think about our song selection for the Sectionals. Like you know we have to decide between _Raise your Glass_ and _Soul Sister_ for our main song. There is also a solo we want to give out, both Niclas and Jeff... where is Jeff?" Thad asks not showing his annoyance.

Every pair of eyes go to Nick who smiles sheepishly at all the attention he gets.

"Don't look at me I have no idea."

No one believes him since they both are practically boyfriends. They don't have to make it official to be more obvious.

Luckily Nick gets saved as the searched for boy comes through the doors, looking a bit disheveled and out of breath. At least he seems to have hurried which gives him some extra points in Wes opinion.

Nick brightens up as soon as he sees his (boy-)friend enter. Wes clears his throat slamming his gavel down.

"Warbler Jeff you are late."

"I have an excuse!"

"No one wants to hear your excuse." The brashest member of them- Cameron- says receiving some looks.

"Blaine will want to hear."

That does get their attention. Especially the one from Blaine. who looks up surprised.

"Me?"

Jeff nods wildly.

"He asked for you. The pretty boy outside, I think he cried.. a lot."

He doesn't need to waste any more words for Blaine to act.

His eyes widen in understanding. He gets to his feet immediately.

"Where is he?"

"in the hall. I can show you."

"Its fine. I will go by myself. Thank you, Jeff. Wes, David, Thad." He looks up at them desperately.

They didn't have to be mind readers to know what he wants.

"You are excused." Thad says.

"Blaine." David stops him before he has the time to leave. "Take care of him."

Blaine nods and runs, leaving behind a room full of confused Warblers.

"And what the fuck was that about?" Cameron is the first one to speak.

"Cam, Language." Thad scolds, making Cameron grin up at him innocently.

In the mean time Nick already got up to lay an arm around his (boy)friends shoulder.

"Jeffy?"

Jeff seems to be deep in thought, working his bottom lip between his teeth in a nervous habit Nick knows all too well.

"I am fine. Its just.." He looks down at his hands. "He flinched away without me even really brushing over him.. while looking at me like his world just crumbled down around him."

Jeff looks up at his boyfriend again. "It broke my heart."

That's all Nick needs to pull him into a hug. The rest of the Warblers far too quiet..

"Who was that boy?" Nick asked looking up at the council expecting an answer and he is not the only one.

Every single Warbler wants to know why Blaine and Jeff are this distraught.

"As much as I know that boys name is Kurt." Wes speaks up. "And he is having a rough time.."

~

Blaine didn't know what to expect once he reaches Kurt.

He tried not to think of it scared of seeing more bruises bloom on that milky white skin.

He doesn't even want to know what made the boy so desperate to take the two hour drive.

Still doesn't change anything at the speed of lightning he adapts as soon as he sees Kurt sitting on a bench near the stairs of their first meeting, which was yesterday but let him have his dramatic.

His head is lowered, his posture cowered drawn back in himself like he tries to make himself as tiny as possible.

Blaine can see his frame shake even from the distance.

"Kurt." He calls and swears that the teary gray eyes that look up at him makes his heart stop.

Looking at Kurt the day before without feeling a pang of sadness in his heart was hard and seems to be impossible now.

Jeff wasn't lying when he said that Kurt was crying. His eyes are red and puffy and his cheeks swollen like he cried for hours without end, while his bottom lip is worked open, a droplet of blood welling up from the spots his teeth worked on.

"B-Blaine"

His voice is hoarse and unstable, having a rough patch to it which only confirms the crying for hours theory. He gets up on unsteady legs as soon as he sees the Warbler.

Blaine reaches him in record time:

"I am so-so sorry. I don't want to bother you but I... I didn't know where to go and.. my legs moved on their own I.."

"Psch."

Blaine makes a hushing sound taking in the blotchy mess in front of him, his heart howling in pain.

"Its okay. I am glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't contact me to not worry me."

He lifts his hand in a careful way making sure Kurt sees it and doesn't reject the gentle gesture of touching his shoulder.

He doesn't. He lets it happen.

Blaine can feel him shake like a leaf under his palm. He simply cant hold back anymore.

That's why he wraps his arms around Kurt noticing how he stiffens in fear, needing a few moments till his body relaxes into the touch, how could he not after Blaine starts to draw comforting circles into his skin.

"I didn't... I wanted... Oh god, Blaine.", sobs Kurt unable to control himself fisting his hands into the warblers blazer. "It was horrible... I never... How could he... I don't understand."

Blaine lets Kurt cry on his shoulder, doing nothing but offering him comfort in form of the physical touch and whispered words to calm him down. Until the shaking starts to swell down and Kurt stops with muttering broken syllables that form a gibberish mess of words.

"Hey. How about we sit down for a second?"

Kurt nods and lets Blaine guide him to the couch laying an arm around his shoulder to stay in contact, knowing that's what Kurt needs at the moment. As soon as they sit Kurt wraps his arms around his own middle like he could break in two any second.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Kurt shakes his head fast, now feeling shame as well as the usual fear.

"Kurt."

"I cant... I cant..." He whispers.

"Yes you can. Take some time. Take a deep breath."

Kurt tries to follow his example. Breathing in and out to fight down an approaching panic attack. It works, if only partly.

"I don't know how... I don't know where.. I don't know _why_.."

"Its okay Kurt. Why don't you start at the beginning? Talk slow and think about what happened before you got hurt."

Its hard to get out a real sentence, but Kurt tries his best to give Blaine what he wants.

"I-I-I... I was walking through the hallway..." Blaine nods slowly gifting Kurt with a comforting smile. "I read your message. I was... happy you sent it."

Well now Blaine is happy as well for having sent said messaging.

"Suddenly he... pushed me into the lockers... and I.. I snapped. I thought about your words and decided to end it... I didn't want to be the victim anymore. So I followed him into the boys locker room."

Suddenly Blaine feels that what ever happened in there must have brought Kurt into his current situation, which makes him feel guilty cause it were his words that pushed Kurt into taking that step. Its not that Blaine isn't proud. He would have never thought that Kurt would take matters into his own hands that fast, but it also leaves him scared. What else could Karofsky do to torture the brunet boy?

"I only wanted to talk... I said things... stupid things.. everything I needed to get off my chest and he... he.. I should have seen it. Why didn't I see it, Blaine? Its my fault. Its my own damn fault."

"That's not true" Blaine regrets his harsh words as soon as Kurt flinches. "Whatever happened is his fault, Kurt. You are not to blame. Don't push the blame of someone else on yourself. You are not at fault for his reactions. Stop thinking like that"

Kurts eyes widen. He swallows and nods.

Blaine knows he will take his words to heart and starts to draw circles into his shoulders again ,not breaking the contact their eyes have even if the new tears that roll down his friends cheeks are sending jolts of pain through his entire being.

"Tell me what happened, Kurt." Blaine gently picks their topic up again. He watches as Kurt unconsciously brings a hand up to his lips, shaking his head.

"I didn't want it... But it happened so-so fast. I couldn't make him stop... I couldn't defend myself. I never felt that helpless in my whole life."

Blaine frowns and tightens his hold on the other one. That doesn't sound like Karofsky beat him up.

Kurt beats around the bush far too hard to simply tell him that he got a beating from a bully. Its scary.

"Kurt." Blaine tries more forceful needing to know what happened. "What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me."

His voice is so faint that Blaine thinks he misheard and at the same time its what makes him know that he definitely heard him right.

Karofsky - the bully that tormented him with insults and violence - forced himself on that innocent boy.

Suddenly the bullying starts to make sense. Going against Kurt who can show who he is so proudly, while having to keep himself hidden, which doesn't make it an excuse. Hell no. Blaine cant remember the last time he was so furious.

How could anyone hurt that beautiful being in his arms like that?

How could anyone do that to an other person?

That's sexual assault. Some people may say 'its just a kiss', but its not. It could have gone so much worse from there on.

Blaine doesn't even want to imagine. He feels sick and disgusted.

He cant even pretend to understand how Kurt must feel at the moment. That's why he reaches forward again to press the boy against him. Laying his chin on top of his head while embracing him like his life depends on it.

"I am so sorry. I pushed you into confronting him, I-"

"No, Blaine. It would have happened one way or another. You had nothing to do with it. He did this.. its all him... He.." Kurt closes his eyes not even able to finish his sentence.

"He did something unforgivable and someone needs to tell him that."

Kurt shakes his head. "He is a closet case. Telling someone what happened would out him. I am not gonna be that person, Blaine."

Blaine doesn't believe what he is hearing. "He abused you."

Putting it so bluntly lets Kurt make a pained face.

"And I hate him for that. But I am not going to lower down myself to his niveau. He must be confused as hell, maybe he hasn't even realized that he is gay till then, outing him would make us far worse than he is."

Its not like Blaine can argue on that. Kurt does has a point. If Karofsky is confused and only now found at that he is gay after punching gay people since he can walk, its going to be hard on him. Not that he doesn't deserve that. But being outed, judged, maybe even hated by his parents and friends, making him to a social misfit, would make them as bad as their haters.

"Okay. I can see your point. We are not going to out him. Which doesn't mean we shouldn't confront him. What he did is wrong. What he did is unforgivable and he has to know that he- closet case or not- is not going to get away with it."

"What is your advice then?" Kurt asks not knowing what to do now. Blaine doesn't need to think long about that.

"I am having some free periods as well as voluntary subjects tomorrow, which means I have time to go with you and talk to him."

Kurt looks panicked and draws back a bit.  
"You want to confront him? By ourselves? Tomorrow?"

"I know its not optional. But we two are the only one knowing what he did and what he is, so its only us that can call him out on it."

Kurt seems to think about that for a moment. "Its not like it can get any worse from here on."

That mumbled sarcastic answer shouldn't make Blaine smile like he does right now.

"I am a dreamer. I always like to pretend that it can only get better."

"Pretend? Wow Blaine you sure know how to cheer someone up." Kurt rolls his eyes playful.

"Cheering someone up is my second name." Kurt only raises an eyebrow at that. "Okay maybe its Devon. Details."

Now Kurt has to smile. Its a true and beautiful smile still laced with a hint of sadness, but the most happiest he has ever gotten out of that boy.

"Blaine Devon? Really?"

"My parents hate me." Sadly that's not even a lie.

"I already figured with a name like that." Kurt jokes a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh? Then please enlighten me, Kurt, what your second name is." Blaine makes an inviting hand gesture in his direction.

"Hell to the no. You are going to laugh." Kurt protests.

"I would never laugh at you, Kurt."

"Don't make promises you cant keep."

Their little banter gets interrupted by the chiming of the bell.

"Look at that." Blaine looks at the clock that's positioned on a boulder nearby "I missed practice."

Kurt makes a guilty face. "I am so sorry. I didn't knew you were practicing. I would have never-"

"Kurt", interrupts Blaine laughing. "Its okay. We were only discussing songs. I will simply ask Wes and David what we decided on. Its no big deal."

He doesn't seem very convinced but nods nonetheless, far calmer now.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, Blaine. I was really freaking out earlier." he tried to laugh it off, which makes Blaine shake his head.

"You had every reason too. Don't worry. Now-" Blaine gets up leaving Kurt to stare up at him confused, that is until Blaine holds out his hand to him like a gentleman asking for a dance. "How about you and I get a coffee and talk about some nicer things?"

Kurt blushes faintly. Not only because of the action but the casual way of getting asked out for coffee - as friends but still. He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Does Blaine Devon Warbler not have any lessons he needs to attend?"

Blaine makes an unhappy face.  
"This sounds so wrong. I already regret trusting you with my second name now, Mr. Kurt..?"

"Dream on. I am not gonna tell you." Kurt takes his hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet, feeling much more steady on them.

Blaine looks overly offended. "Why not?"

"I usually keep that personal information for myself till the second date."

He means it as a joke and says it without thinking. He regrets it a second later. How could he say such a thing? Now Blaine will be irritated and awkward and Kurt just ruined a perfect friendship by not being aware of what he- why is Blaine laughing?

"Haha. Should have known a guy like you has high standards. No second name then. How about some help at least so I can figure it out on my own?"

Kurts mind lets out an relieved sigh.

"It starts with an E."

"Elija?" Blaine guesses.

"Strange thing is people always think about that one first, but no."

"Ethan?"

"No."

"Evan?"

"No."

"Emmanuel?"

"Hell no."

"Emmerich?"

"I am not a German twelve year old, of course not." Kurt shakes his head disapproving watching Blaine acting like he is deep in thought.

Thoughts that get interrupted as soon as someone shouts his name.

Two boys come running down the stairs. Blaine immediately recognizes Nick and Jeff and winks them over while Kurt starts to feel guilty after seeing the blond boy he almost pleaded for help on again.

"Those are friends of mine. Do you mind..?"

Kurt shakes his head, smiling shyly at the two new boys.

"Is this the mysterious stranger that made Blaine rush outta practice like his Katy Perry posters are on fire?" Nick says playful.

Kurt cant help but to let out an amused sound, looking at Blaine with raised eyebrows. _Katy Perry, really?_

Said boy only crosses his arms, sending him a look that clearly screamed: _She is awesome, okay?_

Kurt decides to let that topic go for a while, rather concentrating on the blond boy that looks at him gently.

"That would be me. I am Kurt. I think I need to apologize."

Jeff interrupts him before he even has the chance to finish that sentence.

"There is no need to. I am just glad that Blaine was able to help you."

His eyes and voice are so gentle, not judging the slightest while his eyes have some sort of understanding lined deep inside of them. Kurt nods grateful. In the next second Jeff carefully extends his hand.

"I am Jeff. And that's my friend, Nick."

The brown haired boy also reaches out for a handshake in the same time Blaine lets out a fake cough: "Cough Cough. Boyfriend. Cough. Cough."

Both of the boys blush hard after that and Kurt cant fight down the warmth that spreads inside of him. That's so cute. They two would make a good couple.

That's something Kurt definitely knows after taking their hands and getting shook like a cocktail, in a non violent playful way of course.

"Don't listen to Blaine. He is just jealous." Nick says.

"No one wants to date someone with that amount of hair gel in his hair." Jeff soon joins in.  
Blaine gawks at them. "And I call the both of you friends."

"That's your problem not ours."

"Our problem is not getting introduced to Kurt sooner."

"Blaine only knows me since yesterday" Kurt interrupts with a surprisingly steady face despite his entire being getting shook.

"That's like one whole day of time to tell us who you are." Nick says like its obvious, letting go of Kurts hand to give the poor boy some space to calm down.

"I hope you don't mind our saying welcome ritual. Its our way of showing you that.. you are welcome." Good choice of words, Jeff. Good choice.

Blaine only smiles. That's not the only thing it is. Its their way off showing Kurt that they touch him without the want to hurt by doing something that could feel very violent in a playful way. Smooth acting. Blaine should have seen such an act coming from Jeff. He may act like an energetic puppy and even look like it, but he is very careful underneath.

"Its fine. At least I wont feel asleep on my way back home now."

Three faces simultaneously drop.

"You cant drive home yet." The three of them protest in unisono.

"Sadly I have to sooner or later. I drive about two hours and its already past 5. My father will be worried."

Blaine frowns. Nick crosses his arms in front of his chest and Jeff makes puppy eyes. Kurt could melt at those, this boy literally is a puppy no one can convince him otherwise.

"But... Blainers! Make him stay!" Nick shoves Blaine a bit so that he brushes up against Kurt catching himself in the last second before crashing into him.

Not that Kurt would notice far to engrossed in the nickname.

"Blainers?"

Blaine groans internally. "Don't even ask. The both are the kings for stupid nicknames."

"Stupid? That hurt, Blainers. I didn't know you could be that rude."

"We kinda did know, Jeff."

"Yeah. He doesn't even try to hide it."

Kurt doesn't even try to participate in their conversation anymore. Rather staying in the background smiling to himself. This is... nice. Just joking around and having fun, having his mind straying off from the terrible things that happened today. Those boys really are something else.

"You have to promise to come back again, okay, Kurtie?"

Kurt tries not to wince at that terrible nickname.

"I wanted too, after I met you I am not so sure anymore."

Jeff and Nicks jaws drop. They ignore Blaine snorting in the background to pout at each other.

"Oh my god. Blaine! Your boyfriend insulted us!" Nick whines while Jeff shrugs.

"I thought it was funny."

"Jeff!"

"What? He says what he thinks gotta admire such persons!"

"True... Kurt you are forgiven."

"What an honor." Said boy rolls his eyes sarcastic only increasing Jeffs amusement.

"I like him. He knows how to handle you, Nick."

"Jeff that's definitely not something I want to hear from you."

Their quarrel gets interrupted by the sound of a phone going off.

Defying Gravity from Wicked is filling the room.

Blaine and Jeff start to hum along with the music, while Nick looks at them like they are stupid.

In the meantime Kurt fishes out his mobile and looks at the caller ID.

"I am sorry. That's Finn. Would you excuse me for a second?"

Naturally they give him some space and try not to eavesdrop. Try.

"Finn Hudson whats your problem?"

Kurt doesn't sound all too happy if not harsh talking to that person. It makes Blaine want to know who exactly he is and what he did to deserve that treatment.

"Oh really? You noticed? You know I-" He interrupts himself letting the person on the other line speak. After that his shoulders drop and his voice goes down in a much nicer pitch. "I know. I am sorry, Finn. I simply don't want to talk right now. Please respect that... What? No I am not mad at you. I just had a shitty day, okay? I will come and talk to you once I am home."

Home? Do they live together?

"Could you please tell Dad that I am running late? I am with friends."

All three warblers start to grin after being referred to as such.

"No you don't have to know which friends. I am already on my way home. Perfect. Bye, Finn."

He ends the call and lifts his phone a bit.

"That was a friend from the Glee-Club. You probably all heard that I have to go home."

The three of them are not really happy about that but still send him off with friendly words and promises to meet again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. ^°^  
> I am quite curious to know if I should add much of dialogue that happened in the episodes.  
> The story is kinda based off them, but I still dont want to write a story thats exactly like the show, you get what I mean?  
> So, maybe if one of you has time tell me what you want: More dialogue from the show or simply fast skipping over the happenings that are not that significant.  
> Have a nice week :D


	5. There always is the possibility of something going wrong

Kurt arrived at home with mixed feelings.

At the one side he feels the closest to happiness since months thanks to the word of encouragement of a certain Warbler. He feels much safer and more confident after talking it out with him, lets not forget relieved to get that burden off his chest.

On the other said even though he talked his problems off his chest, he still has the burden on his shoulders and after not getting distracted by hyperactive talking and teasing jokes anymore also on his mind.

The shock still is permanent and cant be shaken off. Every time he thinks back all he can feel is Karofskys rough hands on his cheeks dragging him forward and forcing their lips to meet.

He shudders in disgust.

Worst first kiss ever.

And stocks.

That... That was his first kiss. His first kiss with a boy. The first kiss that really counts.

His chest tightens up again. For a hopeless romantic like Kurt it always was clear that his first kiss is going to be with someone that counts to him. Someone special hopefully the person he is going to spend the rest of his life with... Even that daydream is now ripped from him..

He clearly needs distraction before the tears well up again.

Lucky for him Carole chooses this moment to look out of the kitchen.

"Kurt. That you?"

"Hey Carol." Kurt confirms his presence by walking to the kitchen. Judging by the pan and vegetables on the counter she is busy with preparing dinner.

"Kurt, where have you been? We started to worry."

Kurt frowns. "Didn't Finn tell you?"

He checks the clock to see that its after seven already. Of course they worry since school ended three hours ago.

"He said you were out with friends but you usually tell Burt if you stay away and it is quite late."

She trails off while chopping the vegetables. She doesn't want to let the mother hang out to much but she cant help it not after thinking of Kurt like her own son by now. Its not like Kurt minds anyway he finds it kind of endearing since Carol has a special place in his heart by now.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to worry you. It was a spontan thing after school and it was quite a drive to meet up with them. Is Dad mad?" Please not. The last thing he wants is to anger his father.

"He was in the garage all day long. No worries." Kurt lets out a breath he didn't realize holding.

"In that case. Can I help you with something? As thanks for not ratting me out to him." He jokes and she laughs.

"A nice offering but no. Go and make some homework or what else you boys do in your free time. Dinner is ready in half an hour."

"Alright. Thanks, Carole."

With that he takes his leave upstairs to make his homework, texting a bit between the examples.

_M: Hey, white boy. You are missing practice... again._

_M: Something up? Not like you to miss rehearsal_

_M: Please come Rachel is soooo annoying_

_M: She is wearing stockings that look an unicorn puked on them_

_K: I am so glad I missed to see that_

_M: There you are! Where were you at practice?_

_M: And yes. That was horrible. I almost had to puke myself_

_K: Please stop talking about puking, Cedes. I am having dinner soon._

_M: So avoiding my question. Is it true that you are a double agent_

_K: ... Did Puckerman tell you that?_

_K: But no. I am not a double agent. He wanted me to be useful and sent me there end of answer._

_M: Useful? What an ass. No one talks with ma boy like that_

_Kurt decides to ignore the irony in that sentence_

_K: Let it go, Merc, I don't care about what he says._

_M: Kay. Kay. You up for some shopping next week?_

_K: You really asking me that?_

_M: Good point. See you tomorrow at Glee. Already am excited for your performance ;D_

Oh. Oh god. Oh hell to the no. Kurt has no idea what they are going to perform!

He missed every practice so far!

Kurt never got up so fast in his life. It only takes a few strides to get over to Finn and knock at his door. A muffled groan is heard.

"Its me. Open up the door or I am gonna roundhouse kick it in and we both know my kicks are not to be taken lightly."

The door opens a few seconds later. Finn stands in the door frame making place for Kurt to enter.

"Dude a simple Please let me in, would have been enough."

"Sorry, not my style."

Kurt moves around him to sit down on the messy bed surrounded by messy sheets and junk food everywhere.

He tries so hard to not say anything about the mess only wrinkling his nose. Something Finn definitely saw.

"Did you ever thought about opening that window? I am not sure what this smell is, but its very close to making me pass out."

Finn rolls his eyes amused and lets himself fall down into his bean chair again taking the game controller that he left on the floor to open the door to resume the game he is currently playing. Its some kind of shooter. Probably that COD all the boys talk about so often. Nothing that spikes Kurts interest.

"My room. My rules." Kurt glares at him. "But since I don't want you fainting on my bed you are free to open the windows."

Kurt rushes to the windows like the room is on fire throwing it open to take in the pure air. He honestly doesn't get most teenage boys and them not being able to clean their room. Whats so appealing with sleeping in the same room as old smelly socks and never finished meals?

Finn chuckles at that. The both of them couldn't be more different.

"So, dude." He says after finishing the next round glancing back at his soon to be brother. "What makes me deserve that honoration?"

"Its honor, Finn. What makes you deserve that honor." Kurt states matter of fact, before continuing. "I did promise you I would come and talk to you once I get home, didn't I?"

"Kinda, still didn't thought ya would do it for real. Especially after those last few days."

Kurt turns around leaning back on the window still with his elbows to face Finn.

"So you think so badly of me that you believe I would break my promises?"

"Honest answer?" Kurt raises an eyebrow to make him continue. "I am never sure with you. And yar sarcasm is really confusing. Never know when you mean something for real or as a joke."

The pitch in his voice sounds so honest Kurt cant help but to snort before sitting down next to him again.

"I did was serious. I also understand what you mean. The award of the nicest and open minded person surely wouldn't be given to me, but can you blame me?" Kurt asks honestly.

"Nah. We weren't really fair to you. Im sorry about the thing with Puck."

"You should be. The gay jokes are never going to stop now." Kurt sighs and looks up at Finn.

"If you want to know something then ask me, Finn. Even if it takes days for me to answer. I am not the most talkative person but I still like to be asked in person. I wont always answer, especially not if I feel cornered. Just because I am gay it doesn't mean that I sing my feelings out through heart wrenching ballads every day. I have the right of privacy. No means No. Or did you already forget that, Finn?"

Finn has the decency to duck his head after being called out like that. The venom in Kurts voice doesn't help with the feeling of guilt that's rising inside of him.

"I am sorry about Sam. I didn't want you to think that I have something against gays. I don't-!"

"Finn." Kurt interrupts him with a little shake of his head. "I get that all of you think that you don't have a problem with me or gay people in general but there is some homophobia hidden in everyone of you that sometimes comes to the surface and that's exactly what makes it that much harder for me to talk to you, especially when its about things you cant understand."

"I can try to understand?" He offers. Its a nice offer but unwanted.

"That is not possible."

"... Then..."

Finn seems to try to find something else to say about Kurts confession not really finding the right words.

"I am sorry. Didn't wanna sound rude to you or so. Just know that you can come to us if you need it. The club is there for you."

Kurt doesn't answer. Finn sighs.

"I take it ya also dun wanna talk about where you were?"

"With friends."

"All your friends are in the glee club and no one missed practice."

That's very sharp as well as offending.

"... I am not going to answer that. More important: I missed every practice and have no clue about what we are going to perform tomorrow."

"Oh shit." Finn puts his controller away and starts to get up. "I didn't thought about that."

Not like they would have missed him in the performance anyway. Kurt makes a face.

"We don't do anything extraordinary. We decided on a mash up out of "Stop in the Name of Love" and "Free your mind" "

"An interesting choice." Kurt gets up to stand beide Finn and look at the notes he took of their choreography. "Not going to judge but that's a bit... above the thinking niveau from you boys so why this song selection?"

"Oh... you know." Finn tries to avoid the topic rubbing his neck making Kurt frown.

"No Finn. I don't know. Why did you chose these songs?"

He looks uneasy. The next word make Kurt understand why.

"Don't tell Mom?"

The countertenor is so close to facepalming only mustering up to look at Finn done.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He tries to defend himself. "Its.. okay. We boys kinda have a problem from time to time cause... Me and Sam kinda have the girlfriends that don't... you know.."

Kurt swears to strangle the boy the next time he demands Kurt knows something he doesn't.

Finn groans at the non understanding blink Kurt is directing at him.

"We have the girlfriends that don't... put out."

Oh. Oooooh. Kurt makes a disgusted face, letting himself sit down again.

"By the love of Gaga." The facepalm cant be stopped now.

"You think in the completely wrong direction. We just need something to cool down before we take it too far. For me its the memory of running someone over in my first driving lesson." The way Finn says that like it happens all the time makes Kurt gap at him in horror.

"You drove someone over?!"

"Kurt, that's not the topic." Which doesn't make it better for the shocked boy.

"The problem is that Sam found his way to cool down by imagining Coach Beiste in graphic positions- Could you stop looking that disturbed? I know you are too prudish for such things."

That does make Kurt snap out of his shock to make a bitchface at Finn.

"Its not being prudish, its called being romantic." He pouts feeling very offended.

Just cause he never made out or kissed (Kurt flinches at that thought) someone doesn't mean that he is a prude. He simply hasn't had the desire to touch anyone inappropriately till now. He is waiting for the right person.

"Whatever. Coach wants to throw her job after finding out. We want to apologize to her with those songs. You are free to scold me now but please keep it short."

Kurt does open his mouth, many things he wants to tell Finn on his mind but stops at the last second to shrug.

"Thinking harder about it I shouldn't be surprised. You boys are all he same after all. So what? Does every boy does it?"

"Everyone that has a girlfriend that doesn't want to put out... and Tina." That's... also very unsurprising. Kurt spent enough time with that girl to let that slide.

"That's really... Wow."

"That's why we decided to not drag you into this and split the lyrics to most of us. Is that alright with you?"

"I would never let a opportunity to regard all of you with my amazing talent pass, but in that case I am glad you didn't involve me all too much since I have nothing to do with this. Its your turn to apologize, so you should do just that. I know the songs by heart anyway. The only thing that is bothering me is the choreo. Think Mike can teach it to me in between lessons?"

Kurt is not a bad dancer, quite the opposite but even he cant learn a whole choreography with the snip of the fingers, especially not if its a complicated one. Thankfully Finn reassures him that he will nail it in seconds.

After that Kurt tries to think of another thing to say till Carole calls them for Dinner, not guilty at all after feeling relieved. That's until Finn holds out his hand to him.

"Peace?"

Kurt looks at him and than at the offered hand. As annoying as Finn can be, he is just as sweet when the moment calls for it.

"Peace. For the moment. But you have to tell Dad that I was out shopping and don't tell him that I missed glee again. I will not rat your problems out in return."

"Deal. And I want you to buy me sweets."

"You could also start saving your money and buy them yourself."

"But I had to get the new shooting game."

They banter until they get down and start eating their dinner. Like agreed they cover for the other.

Finn by talking about Glee club making sure to always say 'We' instead of 'I', while Kurt makes up a reason to cover for their choice of songs.

After dinner they sit down to watch the game that takes place tonight. Finn and Burt cheer for their team while Kurt watches on in confusion. Not wanting to admit that he has no clue how the game works he speaks up after half an hour.

"So. Who is going to win?"

"I hope its our team!" Finn says getting a wild agreement from Burt.

Kurt nods slow and keeps on watching. A minute later he decides to speak up again.

"And who is in the lead?" Now both of the man look at him in confusion.

"Kurt. They have the same amount of points."

"O-Oh." Kurt stammers. "I... totally knew that.. I.. I think I am going to bed.."

He points upwards and gets up after kissing his father on the cheek.

"Good night, Dad. Don't forget that glee takes longer tomorrow, will be home late."

"As long as you make it to family dinner its alright."

"We will be there. Cross my heart."

After wishing everyone else a good night he is off. Heart beating fast while thinking about whats going to happen tomorrow...

~

The following day in Dalton:

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Blaine sighs after Wes asks the same question for the fifth time this day. His answer is not going to change in the span of ten minutes.

"Yes, Wes. I am sure. I am going to drive to McKinley and help Kurt talk to Karofsky."

"This sounds like complete suicide to me." David says nervously turning around in the office chair. He looks worried, all of them do.

Wes who is fixating Blaine with a stern glare and motherly expression.

David that makes a face like the world is going to end.

Nick who is sitting on his bed following their conversation silently and Jeff that is again biting his own lips off. That boy definitely needs to stop doing that.

"Thanks for your input, David." Blaine rolls his eyes and gets his scarf out, fasting it around his neck.

"Well its true. I feel sorry for Kurt. I really do. That kid needs help. But you have enough bad experience with bullies, we don't need to add another one."

Everyone but David makes a face at his choice of words, especially Blaine that can believe what his friend is spouting.

"So you are saying that I shouldn't help him, cause of my bad experience? This experience is exactly why I need to help him. I got over the bullying. I am stronger and more confident when I was back then and I want Kurt to feel the same. I cant stay here with the knowledge that he fears going to school because someone is waiting for him that makes his life living hell. You cant expect me that I leave Kurt to himself. I am not gonna do that."

"No. That's not what David wanted to say. I understand that the mobbing cant go on like this." Nick starts not sure how to form his words to not madden Blaine per accident. "But is it really that urgent to talk to him and not to someone that can stop him? I mean... you both are gay kids talking with a gaybasher why do you think he will listen?"

"I am not sure if he will listen, but we have to try. What he did to Kurt to make him cry like that yesterday is not something you can take lightly. And Kurt doesn't want to involve more persons than necessary."

"I really wish you would tell us what he did. Maybe we could understand you better then." Wes says.

"I cant." Blaine answers. Wes sighs already having foreseen that answer. "Its Kurts story to tell. Cant you be satisfied with knowing that we have no other choice?"

The room gets silent. Blaine's shoulders drop.

"So you don't want me to help him..? Its that it? You were so happy about me helping him out before."

"We want you to help." Wes reaches out to lay a hand onto Blaine's shoulder. "Its just that we are worried about you. We don't want something bad happening to you.. you and kurt. We are afraid of the consequences this could have. We don't want to see you hurt again."

David, Nick and Jeff nod in agreement.

"We are afraid that this is going to ruse some bad memories in you." Jeff adds.

"Or that you are going to be disappointed and feel bad if it does not work out like you want." David says.

Its not like Blaine doesn't understand their worries. He really does but that doesn't change the fact that he gave Kurt a promise. He is going to McKinley. His decision is final.

"I am not going to get hurt. I am not alone. Kurt is with me. We are going to be on campus, in public. Believe me when I say that Karofsky will be too confused with us talking to him to lash out, especially if we are surrounded by others. So there is no reason to-"

"He is gay isn't it..?" Jeff suddenly says surprising everyone. "Kurts bully is gay. That's why you cant tell anyone else, cause that would out him. That's why you know he wont lash out since he cant risk it with you being aware of it. He cant be sure that you wont tell anyone if he hurts you in public."

Blaine closes his eyes. The Warblers shouldn't know. No one else should know about this.

He tried to talk around the subject as good as possible, Jeff wasn't supposed to figure it out. No way back now.

"Yes. Karofsky is a closet case. We think that's the reason he is lashing out at Kurt."

No one expected that. Even Jeff seems to be stunned that his guess was right and lets himself lean back.

David blinks taken aback.

"Holy hell. I cant believe I am saying this but it does calm me down a bit knowing that he wont try anything on you."

"I know that coming out is hard but.. taking it out on others." Nick shakes his head disgusted with the thought.

Wes is the only one that stays dangerously still. A very bad sign since he is the sharpest in the room and will surely ask the one question Blaine cant answer.

"How did you find out."

There it is.

"What did he do to, Kurt?" Wes demands to know.

"Wes, please. Don't." The plead makes the asian stop with the questioning, avoiding their gazes while muttering something under his breath. Everyone looks uneasy at their dispute.

"I will go now. I will text you as soon as I am there and as soon as its over."

Blaine puts on his jacket and takes the key to his car, ready to leave.

"No. You are going to text us as soon as you arrive, once its over, once you are alone again, and once you arrive. And then you will come straight to us and tell us what happened." Wes commands.

"And you will tell Kurt that we are there for him." Jeff adds looking at Blaine stubborn.

Said boy has to chuckle.

"You all are awesome. I am glad to have all of you."

The Warblers smile back at him and watch him leave, still not able to make the uneasy feeling disappear.


End file.
